


Destructive Lover (Translated)

by Nekomarukun



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomarukun/pseuds/Nekomarukun
Summary: A Devil Jin/Jin fanfic.If they can communicate well, their relationship should not be too bad.
Relationships: Devil Jin/Kazama Jin (Tekken)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Statement：All characters belong to Namco.
> 
> Well, just like I said before, I will translate my work into English.  
> I should say I'm not a English native speaker, so I have to use translation software, plus my own modifications.  
> Anyway, this is a slash so if you don't like just get out and don't read.
> 
> Narrated from the perspective of Devil Jin.  
> It means... perhaps inhumane character and thinking loop that different from human beings.

His host was 16 years old and seems to be troubled by something recently.  
And he was a demon, parasiting in the human body, but his host still known nothing about his existence.  
He was looking at the real owner of the body, like a predator watching its prey.

His host could be said to be beautiful according to human aesthetics, judged from other human eyes. Although appearance was meaningless to the devil, because in the their values, strength was the measure of everything. Speaking of power, for him, his host was as weak as a piece of meat on a plate - if he wants to eat his own host, let alone resist, such a powerless prey can't even escape.  
But it's not about prey and predators. On the contrary, his fate was entirely determined by the human who don't have a clue about what happens. If his host dies, he will face exactly the same result. So strictly speaking, it should be parasitic and the unpleasant part of this kind of relationship is, as a powerful demon, his fate was dependent on a mortal, which is simply unacceptable.  
It would be nice to have control of the body one day. But after that? All his memories were so vague that he couldn't even remember the reason why he was living in a human being. In such state he naturally had no special plan. It's not the result he wants to get upset with his host for meaningless purposes. What's more, even if there is a big gap in strength, it didn't mean that he wuold occupy an absolute advantage in the confrontation because of the deadly symbiotic relationship, if the host wants to contain him, himself would be the most effective counter.

The owner of the body was still in his sleep, and his lack of vigilance appearance struck him as ridiculous.  
His host seemed to have dreamt of something, his thick black eyelashes trembled slightly, and slender fingers nervously clutched a corner of the covers.  
…… Nightmares? Because human beings are too weak, they are often surrounded by worry and fear, even in their sleep.   
But that's his host, it's unpleasant to see his host act as if he's been aggrieved. He couldn't say exactly how he felt. It's normal that demons are not sentimental creatures, and they don't spend time on emotional things. Unlike human beings, they always seek trouble in the maze of emotions, especially their hosts.

Even though he didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble, it was not his style to watch quietly all the time. It was a great waste if formidable power is not used. He does not like his existence being ignored, and he does not mind giving a little favor to the negligible and fragile human beings. Of course, this was not a good deed. He just wanted to pass the boring time. After all, it was not interesting to be trapped in the human body and watched the host's life day after day.


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking of his host, there seemed to be some of trouble around him.

It seemed that the human he hosts had just come to a new environment and was trying to adapt to the sudden changes. He could always feel the subtle strangeness and uneasiness in his host's every move. His consciousness had only recently come to his senses. He didn't know what happened before, but he was less bothered about it.  
It could be seen that his host was always trying to integrate into the same kind, but the progress was not as smooth as expected.

Perhaps his host was not a communicative type? Sometimes, conversation was difficult for hosts who had little or no initiative to talk to other humans.   
But he knew that his host was not a difficult one to get along with. His host was very easy to understand, because emotions will be written on his face without concealment. Although most of the time, his face is expressionless, but that's because he was really immersed in his own world in a daze, did not mean to open a distance deliberately. And His host was always quiet and careful not to cause any trouble, typically not aggressive. In short, his host was a simple, sensitive and almost clumsy human being. Fortunately, humans don't have the habit of eating their own kind, or his host was probably the first to be hunted, and then he would have bad luck himself. But of course he would not let such things happen. He thought he was responsible for the host, just like guarding a certain territory. Besides, he had no other place to go.  
——So, why did his host seemed to be alienated, except for a short human female who was always noisy? Obviously, his host was similar to many other human beings. He doesn't understood what criteria human beings follow to decide the distance between them.   
Looking at his host sitting on the bed holding knees and burying his head in the arms, he found it hard to understand human beings.

The other one that bothers the host should be the one he met before, who had dazzling hair color just like flame.  
The red haired human male was similar in age to his host, but his personality was the complete opposite: impetuous, sharp, noisy. And the first time they met, The redhead entangled with his host, because of a draw of their match. If the distance between other humans of his hosts was too distant, this was undoubtedly too close, and the noise from the redhead makes him unable to even take a nap.  
The problem was that his host didn't seem to hate the red haired human. Although there was no show of kindness, when his host and the redhead were together, his host would show a rare expression with the corners of his mouth rising. At ordinary times, his host even had few expressions, always showing a slightly melancholy appearance, as if he has something on his mind.

Sometimes, his host was occasionally out of his mind, as if his soul had gone somewhere else. He knew that the human soul could not be separated from the body unless there was external intervention or ... was his host going to die soon?  
If there was external intervention, he would immediately detect, and other demons would not be so reckless and blind as to prey on human beings possessed by powerful same kind like him. And his host's breath and heartbeat were still there, it can't be like a dying state. 

Just at this moment, his host, who had not made any sound just now, suddenly raised the corner of his mouth, as if encountering something glad, gaving a gentle smile.  
...Rather baffling. There was nothing in front of them. He was only puzzled by the situation.  
His host probably over indulge in thinking something?   
After thinking about it for a while, he thought that the host might be thinking about the red haired human. Because this is the only recent change in the life of his host.

There seemed to be nothing wrong with it.  
According to his observation, human beings prefer to be accompanied by the their own kind. At present, there was only one human beings was close to his host.  
Although the attitude was not very friendly, the redhead did not get close to his host for the purpose of exploitation, and there was no potential malicious or threat.  
Besides, his host and the redhead seemed get along well, so he didn't need to care about it. He never cared about things that don't threaten his own interests.


End file.
